losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Leigh Blackmoor
|Name = Leigh Blackmoor |Age = 31 |Birth = 1990 |Profession = Unknown |ReasonTrip = Unknown |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island }} Leigh Blackmoor is one of the main characters in LOST: The Next Generation, portrayed by Olivia Wilde. After the crash, she started a small friendship with Ned Pilgrim, whom she met and flirted with on the cruise. Before the Island Past It is mentioned that she took nursing classes, but she never finished them. She was also in a book club. On the ''La Mer'' Leigh was on board the La Mer for unknown reasons. During a dinner, she approached Ned and flirted with him over the topic of sushi. She explained herself as an fan and expert of sushi and tried to have a conversation with Ned before her cell phone rang. Despite the fact that the conversation was going well, Leigh explained she had to take the call. Though it was unclear as to what the call was about, Leigh was later seen on the front deck of the cruiseship distressed and crying as a result of the conversation. Mats noticed her and approached, offering a smoke as consolation for whatever it was that bothered her. She declined and cleared up her tears. To change the subject, Leigh asked Mats about the book in his hand, "Encounter at Far Point". Mats became mysterious and protective of the book, walking away from her with a polite goodbye. After Mats left, Leigh noticed a change in the weather and tide. She soon realized and witness firsthand the wreckage of the La Mer. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1 - ?) Leigh was first introduced as a survivor of the crash who set up a quick and temporary triage for wounded victims, putting her medical knowledge to use. She and Ned reunited and remembered each other from the cruise, striking up a small friendship despite the traumatic event that brought them together. She also recovered a mysterious book from Mats' unconscious body, and told Ned about it, striking a curious resemblence to the names inside to some of the survivors, including themselves. Ned ushers Leigh off after they discover Katy in the jungle. Later, Leigh is looking after Summer following the crash, and the two strike conversation. Summer seems very overwhelmed and annoyed by Leigh. Later, Leigh looks at the book she took from Mats and notices Mats' name, Mats Lindgren, alongside an unseeable other author's name on the inside cover, she confides in Ned, worrying that he may have had something to do with the ships crash. Zhen assists Leigh in building her own tent, and Zhen notices that Summer is not at her place by the water. Leigh panics, but sees Summer walking down the beach. Leigh tells Summer it's dangerous that she could tear open her wounds, but Summer irritably storms off to the makeshift shelter Zhen made for her. Zhen asks Leigh what Summer's problem is and Leigh says she has no idea. At the campfire that night, Leigh watches Mats suspiciously. Later, Leigh checked Summer's wounds, which healed really fast. Finally, she and Ned got answers from Mats, who claimed that the books had nothing to do with the island. Then, Katy goes missing. Trivia * In English, the name Leigh means- meadow. Other origins for the name Leigh include - English, Celtic.The name Leigh is a unisex name and can be used for a male or female * The surname, Blackmoor, is of Anglo-Saxon origin, with variant spellings Blackmoore, Blakemore, and Blackmore, is a locational name from any of the various places called Blackmore in Essex, Wiltshire and Worcestershire, as well as Blackmoor in Dorset, derived from the Olde English pre 7th Century elements "bloec" meaning "black, dark", plus "mor", hill. Category:Ned's flashback characters Category:Main Characters